Karakura high festival
by Pokeandkagaminelover
Summary: Every year, Karakura high has a festival with a play that is lead by some chosen students. And this year, it will be lead by... the shinigami! I suck at summary, all I have to say is; directed by Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessai. Rated T for blackmail and some cursing.
1. How it all started

**Hi people! Uh... This is my first fanfict, so can't really expect it to be good, but I hope it is. This takes place in arrancar arc, and as for the classes...**

**Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, Sado, etc=High school class 1-3**

**Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Mizuho(Keigo's sis)= High school 3-1**

**Karin, Yuzu, Karin's soccer friends, Toshiro, Hitomi(OC)=Middle school 1-2**

**Um, and... Yuzu is middle school's vice president, Orihime and Uryu are members of the high school student council. ****Okay, there's no way I'm gonna own bleach, so... I do not own bleach!**

* * *

Rangiku stares at the poster hanging in front of her. "Karakura high festival main event. Casts: High school: Matsumoto Rangiku:3-1(person I wanted to date most), Madarame Ikkaku:3-1(person I wanted to see act stupid most), Arisawa Tatsuki, 1-3(person I admire most)"

Rangiku then turned to face Orihime who was standing behind her, "You weren't joking when you told me about this?"

Orihime shook her head, "Of course not!"

_Flashback.. yesterday..._

"_Chosen?" Rangiku asked stabbing the juice box with a straw._

_In front of her, Orihime nervously nodded, "Yes. Every year, our school has this event, Karakura high festival. The main event is a play lead by 3 chosen students and..." She started nervously poking her fingers together, "Rangiku-san... You're chosen as the 'person I want to date most'"_

"_Who chose that?" the woman asked sipping her drink._

"_The students, and us student council" Orihime replied._

"_Student what?"_

"_Student council. It's like... the school's... uhh..." Orihime brainstormed for a word shinigamis could understand easily, "Chamber 46?"_

_Oh, how she was delighted when she saw them nodding. It will take a long time to explain what the student council is. She then continued, "I-I know you're busy with hollows and all, but-"_

"_Sure" Rangiku answered chewing her straw._

"_Really__?" Orihime asked._

"_Matsumoto!" Toshiro scolded. "We don't have time for these! If you participate in this thing, you are no longer allowed to shop-which shouldn't be done in a time like this either"_

"_Oh, come on, captain" the vice-captain whined rolling her eyes, "It's not like the arrancars have made any move. I could use some refreshing!" she then muttered some, "You never even let me go shopping in the first place that I have to sneak my way out..."_

"_I have to agree, Hitsugaya-taicho" Yumichika agreed, "She did quite well on Yui and Shota's case, she deserves some refreshments, don't you think?"_

"_That's right. Besides, without her, even I could take care of all the arrancars by myself" Ikakku added, obviously stating he wants to deal with all of them himself._

_Orihime bumped her fist into the palm of her hand as she remembered something and said, "Oh, about that, Ikakku-san-"_

"_Darling!" Ikakku froze upon hearing the 'totally-obsessed-fan-girl-like' tone screaming, "Where are you?"_

"_D-did you guys hear something?" Ikakku asked nervously to Rangiku and Yumichika's amusement._

"_You might want to run, Ikakku" Yumichika says, "She'll be here in 3...2..." as Yumichika counts, the rest could hear footsteps rushing towards them. A few seconds later, Mizuho came slamming the door. Ikakku paled almost immediately._

"_Ah, you're here!" said the gleeful student council president and __tackled__ him into a hug before he could escape. So instead, he reached for the soul candy on his pocket__,__ but his attempt failed as the brunette grabbedhis hands with hers._

"_Darling, I have a favor to ask of you" she started, "You see, we have a play and you are chosen to be one of the main roles" her eyes started glittering in a puppy eyes way._

"_What!?" Ikakku shouted on top of his lungs. Rangiku was chosen, no surprises there for her huge chest. But him!?_

"_Ikakku was chosen?" Yumichika asked Orihime who was nervously laughing._

_Orihime nodded, "Yes. He was chosen as; 'person I wanted to see act stupid most'"_

_Rangiku nearly choked on her juice as she hears that. After coughing a bit, the female shinigami laughed, "Person I wanted to see act stupid most? Who chose you for that?" she slipped the words within her laugh._

"_How the heck am I supposed to know!? Who chose me for that!?" Ikakku asked in rage._

"_About that, it seemed like those guys from the kendo club was still mad about you starting a war beating everyone up and send their votes several times and threaten some students to do the same" Mizuho explained still grinning and gave him a peace sign with her 2 fingers._

"_Is that even possible!? Sending more than 1 vote like that!" he shouted._

"_Th-there's actually nothing in the rules that says you couldn't do so..." Orihime replied to his annoyance, "Tatsuki-chan was chosen because the karate club does the same thing too" Orihime mumbled._

"_Those weaklings.." Ikakku grumbled, "Maybe I should've killed them"_

"_Of course, you WILL do it, right darling?" the student council president asked leaning closer to him._

"_What? No way! I-" Ikakku shouted at her attempting to brush her off. But it failed as the brunette leaned closer persistently thinking he would do it if she seduces him a little. Feeling a bit annoyed, Ikakku gave Toshiro a look that asked; "can I PLEASE kill her?" which received him a glare as response._

"_I GET IT! GET OFF OF ME!" Ikakku shouted roughly pushing her away._

"_yay!" Mizuho squealed in delight throwing her arms in the air, "I knew I can count on you. I'll tell them right away" she says and ran off._

"_Hitsugaya-taicho, I'd like your permission to annihilate the student council" Ikakku said._

"_Uh, we would prefer not meeting the same fate as the original chamber 46, Ikakku-san" Orihime said nervously._

"_And there's no way you would receive my permission for something as selfish as that" Toshiro said._

"_It seems like it's just me,Renji, and you, Hitsugaya-taicho" Yumichika said._

"_About that, Toshiro-kun was also chosen. I'm sure Yuzu-chan will contact you soon" Orihime puts a finger to her chin thinking hard, "What was it again? Person I fear the most...?"_

"_Taicho, did you scare the students?" Rangiku asked narrowing her eyes to her little captain. Toshiro couldn't really believe what he just heard. Person I fear the most? Not really surprising though, he always thought he was feared by the other children his age back in rukongai_

"_Oi, if you asked Matsumoto whether she wants to or not, that means you can reject it right?" he asked. _

"_W-well, yes but..." Orihime started._

"_But...?"_

"_The student council __is__ normally persistent on this event. They wouldn't let any of the chosen to say no. In addition to that, the middle school's student council president-" Orihime paused, "Oh yeah, she's been hospitalized for a month now, so I guess you're only going to deal with Yuzu-chan"_

"_I can refuse right?" Toshiro repeated his question. Orihime nodded._

Flashback ends...

"And after that, Kurosaki's little sister snatched him away" Rangiku recalled, "I didn't see him this morning either..." she sighed, "Where the heck did he go?"

"Karin challenged him in soccer" Ichigo answered as he, Rukia, and Renji approached them, "She says if he lost, he's gonna participate in the play" he said looking quite annoyed.

"Someone looks grumpy. Worried about your sister?" Rangiku asked slapping him in the shoulder.

"No, actually... it seems like Hitsugaya-taicho made Yuzu cry yesterday" Rukia explained in Ichigo's stead.

"Still, no matter how good your sister is, I doubt captain will lose" Rangiku said sighing. She actually wanted to see him in a play.

"It seems like he lost though" Renji said staring at the poster, "see?" he pointed at the lower part of the poster.

There was written: "Middle school: Kazayaki Hitomi(person I admire most), Kurosaki Yuzu(person I adore most), Hitsugaya Toshiro(person I fear most)"

There was a silence between the shinigamis. Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the 10th squad of gotei 13, LOST TO A 14 YEARS OLD IN SOCCER!?

"you're kidding me right?" Rangiku whispered in disbelief. No matter how good Karin is, there's no way-. Rangiku paused in her thoughts. A small smile spread on her lips, "So he went easy on her-"

"No, I didn't and no I didn't lose" Toshiro sudden voice startled them. The white-haired just appeared out of nowhere with an extremely annoyed look on his face.

"You didn't? Then how-"

Just then, they notice a small crowd of students started gathering behind them. 3 girls managed to get out of the crowd. It was Ichigo's twin sisters, and a long haired brunette around their age carrying a poster.

"Hitomi-chan!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Orihime-senpai" the brunette called.

"Madarame" Toshiro said, "You have my permission to kill the student councils. You may start with her" he said pointing towards the brunette.

"C-captain?" Rangiku stammered. Did he seriously just said what she thinks he just said? "Who is she?" Rangiku asked noticing her captain glaring at her intensely.

"the middle school's student council president, Kazayaki Hitomi" Orihime said.

"She's cute" Rangiku added.

"W-well, she is sort of, called the most beautiful in our school..." Orihime said. Yumichika's ear twitched.

"Her? Most beautiful? I admit she's beautiful, but most?" the 5th seat said in annoyance.

"Um, she's chosen for that and her counselling activities" Orihime said only to realize she's ignored.

"Her? Most? I'll prove those guys wrong" Yumichika mumbled glaring at her.

"Ah, onii-chan/ichi-nii!" the twins called. They both glance at each other and nodded. The two then ran to their brother pleading, "Will you please participate in the audition tomorrow?"

"Eh!?" Ichigo shouted backing away, "Why!?"

"you came second in 'person I wanted to see act stupid most'" they persistently corner him.

"They have an audition? Perfect!" Yumichika mumbled in delight.

Rukia then notice the poster the brunette was hanging up next to the poster they were reading. It has a huge chappy printed on it and that, is more than enough to get her attention.

"Um, excuse me, why is there a chappy on the poster?" she asked.

"This?" Hitomi pointed to the pink bunny picture, "Chappy is decided as our mascot this year"

"Mascot? What's that?" Rukia asked in confusion.

"Um, well, we were planning to make a human sized chappy costume and make someone wear it" the brunette explained.

"Someone!? Who!?" Rukia asked holding the small girl's shoulder tightly hurting her a bit.

"S-someone that passes the audition tomorrow...?" the brunette replied wincing holding back to say, "Ouch!"

Rukia was delighted to know no one has gotten the spot yet. She is SO participating in the audition. Her eyes gleamed brightly. She lets go of the brunette.

"But mascots are usually males..." she added.

"what!?" Rukia exclaimed. She chews on her thumb thinking. She can plead whoever got that position to switch with her, but what if he doesn't want to? Of course she can force him with a little violence, but using violence towards humans is against the rules... she can't have a normal human to do so.

Light bulb! She glanced at Renji with glittering eyes. Renji noticed and moved back. He knows what she's thinking. As she takes 1 step closer, the vice captain took a step back and soon ran away.

"Wait! Freeze! Renji!" she shouted and chased after him.

Looking at the commotion, Hitomi grinned happily, "perfect" she giggled softly then notice a certain white haired glaring at her and sighed, "Or not..."

* * *

**Uh... Well..? Bad? Good? Horrible? Some grammar mistakes? Sorry, I'm not from a country that uses english, so my grammar might have some mistakes... Apologies for that. **


	2. Audition, part 1

**Second chapter! Currently raining so hard in here when I update this. I don't own Bleach! (The thunder is creeping me out!)**

* * *

"I can't live without you!" it was a peaceful evening in the kurosaki household when Rukia was reading a script, "Before I knew it, I had fallen hard for you!" Apparently, her lines and her tone wasn't quite in sync, and her face holds the same expression. she continued reading anyway, "Oh, please... Please take me away!" She holds out her hand dramatically, her eyes closed waiting for her orange haired partner to say his lines.

He didn't.

Rukia peeked an eye. She can see his eyes slightly widening scanning through the paper, eyes twitching. "O-oi, Ichigo!" she whispers. The orange haired looked at her. "Your lines, moron!"

"O-oh, uhh..." Ichigo gulps and reads the script wondering which part were they at and what were the lines she said just now. Noticing he has not much choice, he decided to read a random line, "Y-y-you are my one and only angel. I can't live without you! Y-you... Y-you..."

Ichigo gritted his teeth in irritation, eyes locked to the paper, cold sweat started to wet his head. "AAAAH!" he screams slamming the piece of paper to the ground then jumping on it furiously screaming, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

A red vein popped on Rukia and Karin's head. Rukia gave him a smack to the head. Karin followed after kicking his leg. Isshin gave him a final kick from his left sending him straight to the wall. The orange-haired winced as his back slammed the wall, and shouted, "What's that for!?"

Rukia grabbed his paper which has a lot of his shoe mark all over it and shove it to his face, "Look at what you've done to your script!"

Karin snatched the paper from Rukia and pointed at a sentence, "You read the wrong line!"

"They both did it, so I thought I would do it too!" Isshin said pointing to the two black haired girls.

"In other words, you don't know what you did that for, you stupid dad!" Ichigo wrapped his father's neck with his left arm and drill punched his head with his right fist.

"CUT!" Yuzu screams. She puts down the camera she was holding on the table with a pouty face, playfully glaring at her brother, "Onii-chan! Be serious!"

"I can't! I'm sorry! It's just that this script is too disgusting to be read!" the brother shouted desperately. Tears started streaming down Yuzu's slightly frustrated face.

"Ichi-nii, Yuzu made that!" Karin shouted back.

"Wh-Seriously? I'm sorry, Yuzu! I didn't mean that, please stop crying!" Ichigo said, "I-it's a beautiful piece of work you did!" he flustered trying to dust off the shoe mark on the paper.

"Ichigo! How dare you insult Yuzu's work!" Isshin shouted and received a hit to the head from his son, "I don't want to hear it from you!" and made Yuzu cried harder.

The so-called peacefulness a minute ago became a disaster as they were practicing for the audition tomorrow. Yuzu cried, Karin and Rukia shook their heads sadly, while the father son battle continues with the son trying to comfort the youngest sister at the same time.

Meanwhile, in Urahara's store, a certain red-haired eyebrow-tattooed wasn't doing any better than Ichigo. Renji was totally embarrassed as he reads the script in hand. As audience were a Kisuke, Yoruichi, Jinta and Ururu, all licking lollipop Kisuke-Urahara-style.

Yoruichi shook her head and grinned, "You're not going to get any dinner if you keep that up"

Renji deadpanned with a look that hysterically screams, "NOOOOOO!"

Jinta snickered, "I knew red heads are idiots"

"Idiots" Ururu copied.

"Why, you-" Renji held his fist up.

"Now, now..." Kisuke clapped his hands to prevent any fight, "Anyway, let's take it from the top, shall we, Abarai-san?"

Renji 'tch'ed then mutters, "fine" and mentally cursed Rukia for bribing the man with sweets. She told them not to let him get any dinner before he gets his lines right for the audition.

"Manager" Tessai suddenly enter the room, "You have a guest"

"This late?" The shop keeper puts down his pink swirly lollipop and stood up, "Abarai-san, please continue practicing. I'll be back"

Renji caught a glimpse of the guest and frowned, "Isn't that?"

"Freeloader, you heard him! Continue practicing!" Jinta commands receiving a hit from Tessai, "Manners, Jinta-dono!"

Jinta held his head in pain while Renji snickered at him, "Serves you right, brat"

"E-everyone..." Ururu's soft voice was drowned in the insult both red hairs threw at each other. Tessai took a deep breath.

"QUIET!"

The next day...

"You okay Renji?" Ichigo asked. Renji had bags under his eyes, he looked thinner than usual, and he looked like he just had his spirit taken from him. Ichigo could almost see some random white gas coming out of his mouth. Let's just say, acting turns out to be much muuuch more tiring when Kisuke is involved. He has absolutely no mercy.

"What do you mean? I'm always okay" the red haired replied looking white.

"No, never mind" Ichigo said mentally saying, "You look absolutely horrible"

"But this is one heck of a crowd" Rukia said staring at the crowd that filled the hall where they were stuck at, "And I wonder what this green paper for?" she stared at the small blue paper on her hand.

Before they entered the hall, they were asked to take a random piece of paper from a box. Rukia got green, Renji got blue, while Ichigo got red. None of them got the same color.

"Okay, people listen up!" a familiar voice shouted in the mic making most of the crowd cover their ears. The three turned around to the stage where Rangiku was holding a mic. Next to her, were Ikakku, Toshiro, Tatsuki, Hitomi, Orihime, Yuzu, Mizuho and Uryu covering their ears as well, except for Toshiro. He's pretty much used to her loud voice.

The lady smiled at the now silenced crowd and passed the mic to Hitomi, "And that's how you win against numbers"

"Th-thank you" the brunette slowly released her hands and accepted the microphone, "Um, everyone, I'd like you to be quiet for a few minutes. First, I'm going to thank all of you that has come here, even though I know some of you are forced to do so"

"Tell me about it" Renji muttered glaring at Rukia.

Hitomi continued, "The amount of those participating in the audition are exceeding our expectations, so we're going to divide the audition into 3 group" she held out 3 fingers, "Each group will be judged by 2 or 3 of us and 1 guardian"

"Guardian? We have a guardian?" Uryu asked.

"Eh? I didn't tell you?" the brunette asked back, "I chose 3 grown-ups to be our directors"

"Anyway, for those who received green paper, please follow Tatsuki-senpai, Mizuho-senpai, and Yuzu-chan to class 1-3" she announced, "The blue paper to class 2-3 with Rangiku-senpai, Orihime-senpai, and Hitsugaya-kun. Red paper, stay right here with me, Ishida-senpai, and Madarame-senpai. You'll meet your grown-up there"

"So you hear, see ya, Rukia, Ichigo!" Renji said walked away.

"Renji! If you don't pass, I'm telling nii-sama" Rukia warned giving him a sharp glance.

"I get it, I get it!" Renji grumbled muttering curses for her every step of the way.

"He better pass" Rukia grumbled shaking her head, "Well, good luck, Ichigo"

Meanwhile with the blue group, leaded by a super grumpy kid, and 2 cheerful huge chested ladies, made the group had mixed feelings. Most boys were over the moon with 2 idol-like women in front, but having a grumpy kid with icy glare that looked like it could kill you totally ruined their fantasy and made them super tense. It's like having 2 beauties with a terrifying older brother that will kill you if you hit on them.

"H-Hitsugaya-taicho" Renji poked on the little captain's shoulder and whispered, "Can you loose up a bit?"

"Oh? Do you have a problem with how I'm acting?" Toshiro gave him a sharp and icy glare. Renji felt like being frozen by Rukia's sode no shirayuki.

"Oh, come on, captain. He has a point" Rangiku said, "You're scaring them" she pointed at the group, "It's not like you were forced to come here in the first place"

"Idiot! I AM forced to come here!" He shouted.

"By who?"

"That girl!"

"Who?"

He grunted and shouted in frustration, "Kazayaki Hitomi! Happy now?"

"Whoa, captain. Don't go throwing tantrums! What did she do? She seems to be a nice normal human" Rangiku puts her hands up in a surrendering manner.

"I doubt she is" the boy grumbled.

"Actually I don't think she's a normal human" Renji said, "She went to Urahara-san's shop last night"

"I don't think I like where this is going" Orihime said, "Hitomi-chan is nothing more than a sweet human girl"

"Sweet my ass, that bitch-"

"Watch your language, captain"

"Whatever, Abarai, what did she go there for?"

"I have no idea"

"I'm telling you, there's no way it was Hitomi-chan!" Orihime's complains as she stops in front of the classroom and opened the door. Their eyes sprung open when they saw who was waiting for them. A purple haired lady.

"YORUICHI-SAN!?" Renji shouted on top of his lungs.

Meanwhile, in class 1-3, Rukia and Yumichika couldn't believe what they're seeing. A sun-glasses-ed man with twice Rukia's height.

"Tessai!?"

In the hall, Ichigo had his mouth hung open, unable to say a thing as a certain green striped hat man holding a stick stood in front of them. Uryu pushed his glasses to cover his widening eyes.

Ichigo screamed, "URAHARA-SAN!?"

* * *

**Chapter 2 finally done and it's still raining. Harder. And creepier. Hey, I have a test tomorrow, if it suddenly floods, I wonder if the test will be cancelled? Oh, this is not a toshiroxoc fanfict by the way. Hope you liked it. **


End file.
